


Toffee

by Uvan_0321



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvan_0321/pseuds/Uvan_0321
Summary: ABO设定下的世界，125三人是合租的Alpha室友，有一天12闻到5房间里穿出的Omega香气，两人打开房门竟然发现了一只浑身散发奶糖味的Omega躺在床上，而且此刻5并不在家……
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Lee Seoho＆Lee Keonhee, Yeo Hwanwoong/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 10





	Toffee

正午的阳光透过厚厚的窗帘蒸进来，把整个屋子烘得有些闷热，但这也不是李抒澔从梦里醒来的原因，而是空气中，迥异于往常的一种甜丝丝的味道。  
那味道让他胃里有些不舒服，他认为这十有八九是隔壁的英助哥换香水了，他真是受不了那个浑身上下都透漏着骚包的男人。  
李抒澔睡眼惺忪地爬起，揉着一头乱发走出房门，看到金英助正站在吕焕雄的房门前，像是在仔细听着什么。  
“你怎么了？”他一边打呵欠一边问。  
金英助回头看着他：“这个房间里好像有什么不对劲。”  
“……”  
“是Omega的气味。”  
听到这个词语李抒澔还是虎躯一震，他是一个洁身自好的Alpha，为了远离那些因为生理冲动而带来的不必要的麻烦，他远远地离开了那个圈子，来到Alpha居住的社区跟几个看起来还算靠谱的Alpha合租了这间房子，这个刺耳的单词突然让他唯恐避之不及，不禁往后退了几步。  
但是金英助并不这样，他似乎有十足的兴趣：我的Alpha室友的房间里怎么有这么浓烈的Omega味道？他看了一眼李抒澔连连后退怂样，伸手扭开了吕焕雄房间的门把手。  
房间里并没有人，只是床上一团鼓鼓的被子很可疑，隐隐约约发出一些呻吟声。金英助走过去，把被子掀开，一股浓郁甜腻的气味扑面而来，里面蜷缩着一个很瘦的男人，他被吓了一跳，抬起眼睛望着来人。  
“你是……？”  
床上的男人没有回答他，他身上的睡衣湿哒哒的，眼睛也湿哒哒的，好像刚哭过，随着他沉重急促的呼吸声，那甜腻的味道一阵又一阵地散发出来。金英助意识到，吕焕雄原来在房间里藏了一只Omega！  
李抒澔赶忙冲上前把楞住的金英助拉出来，然后把房门关紧，把那迷魂香一样的信息素味道隔绝在一边。  
“千万别冲动！”抒澔猛烈地摇晃着英助的肩膀，“那肯定是被标记过的，不要给自己添麻烦！”  
可是金英助好像被勾了魂一样，痴痴地嘟哝着：“好香……”  
焕雄的鞋子不在门口，他一定是出去了。吕焕雄啊吕焕雄，你怎么能把发情的Omega放心地丢在家里呢，你忘了家里还有两个Alpha了吗？抒澔一边在心里叨叨着，一边把犯了痴的英助往外拖，直到把英助塞进他自己房间才放心地离开，走前不忘嘱咐两句“室友情比金坚”一类的话。  
安排好这些，他打算回房间再睡个回笼觉，可那暗暗地香气总是挥之不去，好像有一只手在挠他一样，通过鼻腔、咽喉，到达胃部，那感觉和嗅到香水不一样，他好像感觉，有一点点饥饿。他起身去厨房搜罗吃的，却发现焕雄房间的门半虚掩着，心里升起不祥的预感。他推开房门，发现金英助正把被子里那个Omega压在身下，啃咬着他的嘴。  
英助丝毫没有察觉有人进来，一边亲吻着身下的人一边解开他胸前的扣子。那个Omega也像是久旱逢甘露一般，吸允着英助的嘴唇，发出小动物一样的呜咽声。当嘴唇再次剥离开时，英助的眼神变了样，变得很有攻击性，他摩挲着Omega的脸，一遍又一遍地念着他的名字。  
“建熙，原来你叫建熙。”他说。  
建熙的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，显然这个发情的Omega此刻已经失去了思考的能力，他的眼睛像是蒙了一层雾气看不出任何感情，两只细长的胳膊在英助的身体上攀附着，渴望眼前这个男人能够把他解救出欲望的泥淖。  
建熙很快就被英助脱了个干干净净，他的皮肤很白，身体也很瘦弱，细长的四肢把被单揉皱了，凌乱的床铺铺在他素洁的胴体下，形成强烈的对比。这是抒澔第一次看到Omega的身体，伴随着那像奶糖一样甜美的气味，他的身体产生了奇妙的异变，这是以前从未感受过的。  
“抒澔啊，你也要来吗？”英助看着他，声音和往常不太一样。“他好像很渴的样子，我一个人……恐怕……”  
英助还没说完，建熙扑上来把他压倒顺势骑在身上，胡乱撕扯着他的衣服，似乎已经急不可耐了，他伸手去掏英助裤子下的部位，在那里猛烈地撸动着。这个Omega被情欲折磨得要命，眼睛红得像发了疯的兔子，嘴唇也许因为亲吻透出鲜亮的玫瑰色，似乎是在发出邀请。英助捏住他细细的手腕，停止了他疯狂的举动，自己的下身已经硬得发痛，是时候开始干正事了。他紧拥着建熙瘦瘦的身子，把他俯卧着压在床上，抬起他的髋部，肿胀而湿润的生殖口已经完全张开，好像一个陷入无主状态的城准备大开城门迎接新的君王。  
抒澔完全愣在原地，这画面对还有处子之身的他有些过于刺激了。他第一次见到目光这样凶邪的英助哥，也第一次见到散发甜蜜味道的Omega，以及让他难以自持的，简直要压坏床板的剧烈声响。他情不自禁地走上前，抬起建熙的脸，此刻的建熙因为后面的抽插带来的刺激，眼泪泊泊地往下流，大口大口吞吐着空气。建熙此刻看起来可怜极了，也诱人极了，他把抒澔捏在他下巴的手塞进嘴里，吮吸着他的手指。柔软的舌头在指尖环绕着，抒澔舒服极了，不经意间碰到的牙床也像是蚌肉间发现了珍珠那样令人欣喜。  
两个人的交合持续了一段时间，英助因为太过激动，差点就标记了这只香甜的Omega，走到精关忽然刹住了车门。他整个拔出，拥着建熙倒在床上。  
建熙停住了吮吸手指的动作，他盯着抒澔，对这个略显羞涩的Alpha产生了兴趣，他撑起身子，用一只胳膊圈住抒澔，另一只手开始解他的扣子。  
抒澔突然敏感起来，连忙拒绝，一旁的英助说，他似乎还没做够，这可真是一个难伺候的O。  
Omega一句话不说，直勾勾地盯着抒澔，那双眼睛单纯又无辜，似乎与当前糟糕的场景没有半分联系，他就像是塞壬一般，在把眼前的Alpha们拖向情欲之海的深渊中。  
建熙的手在抒澔衣服里面像是一条蛇，交缠到每一寸肌肤，他把嘴唇贴到抒澔唇上，刚才还舔舐手指的舌头，现在侵入进来，与对方的舌头缠绵反侧，膝盖也轻轻地磨蹭着抒澔的裤裆，一下一下又一下。建熙脱下抒澔的裤子，把他似乎已经准备好的下体掏出来，坐在胯部上方把那根东西插入自己体内。这是抒澔第一次进入Omega的身体，因为英助哥刚离开的缘故，那里面又湿又热，他直勾勾地盯着坐在他胯上的那具躯体，腰上已经留下了红红的掐痕，有的痕迹很新鲜，而有的痕迹显出了青黑色，赤裸裸地展示出他曾经疯狂的过往。这样可爱的Omega，也不知有多少Alpha对他心动过，就像曾守身如玉，也难以度过眼下这一关。建熙迫不及待地扭动着腰身上上下下，柔软的臀部一下又一下地碰触到抒澔的耻骨，带着清晰的水吱声。抒澔用手扶着他的大腿，他担心这样瘦弱的身子，在这样强烈的动作下会撑不住。但建熙细瘦的身体仿佛有着充沛的精力，把手撑在抒澔的髋部，动作熟练又用力，若不是这样，就无法解决那烧心一般的情欲，那股情欲弥漫在他的全身，仿佛一个Omega的使命，就是需要他不断地出卖尊严，委屈自己，在Alpha面前苟且寻欢，才能获得生存。抒澔被建熙洁白的胴体闪得发晕，他学着像刚才英助哥那样顶弄几下，他小腹上的肌肉精练又有力气，竟惹得建熙发出几声惊叫，这样激烈的正面反馈鼓舞了他，他一边更有力地顶弄，一边欣赏着建熙欲罢不能的样子。这时，英助不知什么时候出现在建熙的身后，他从后面环绕住建熙细瘦的腰身，一只手在乳头上揉动，另一只手兜住前阴，还不忘随着建熙的幅度靠在光滑的脊背上磨蹭刚冷静下来的性器官。看到英助的参与，抒澔也变得更兴奋了，他伸手去揉捏Omega的臀部，像是故意一样捏着控制他起伏的频率，让建熙的动作更加猛烈也更加迅速些。被两个Alpha玩弄着的Omega完全失去了主动性，他只能徒劳地维持着，眼泪夺眶而出，滴落到英助贴在他胸前的手上，滴落到抒澔用力顶弄着的小腹上。方才那个盛情邀请着的Omaga不见了，现在没有人比他更想结束这场疯狂的性爱。  
脱了力的建熙软绵绵地倒在抒澔的身上，他浑身的汗冰凉冰凉的，方才那激烈的性爱抽干了他所有的力气，除了大口喘息没有多余的力气说什么，但是Alpha们似乎余兴未却，还在贪婪地亲吻抚摸着他伤痕累累的躯体，两个Alpha像是葡萄藤一样缠绕在他细瘦的身体上，在他身上汲取着最后的一点养分，来充实自己禁锢已久的欲望。  
“谢谢……但……也许你们该回去了……”  
Omega仿佛意识到了什么，这句突然的话把他们从激情的虚幻中拉回了现实，此时听到了门上转动钥匙的声音。  
吕焕雄进门就闻到了不同寻常的浓烈味道，身经百战的他立即判断这是Alpha和Omega信息素混合的味道，他走进房间，便看到建熙凌乱地躺在揉得不成样子的床上，犯罪嫌疑人早已不知踪影。  
“对不起……我还是……”  
吕焕雄低着头沉默着，他并不是没有想到过这种事情发生，但毕竟建熙是那种兔子一样经常会发情的Omega，连本人都无法预测什么时候会有，他心里只担心着一件事，试探着问到“你没有被标记吧？”  
“没有，我还是你的。”床上的Omega站起来，一步步地走向他，身上的痕迹清晰可见。  
焕雄一边吻着怀里的人一边想，必须在同样的事情发生之前做点什么了，比如说，先惩罚一下他什么的……


End file.
